Lost Sister Trilogy Book 2: Mine for Gold
by WelshCanuck
Summary: T16 for a few parts of certain chapters...Kidnapped and forced into a marriage that will relinqush her powers. One sister must save herself and find a way back to her sisters, before the real evil works thier own agenda.
1. Chapter 1

**March 13, 2003**

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Burge and Aaron spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.**

Mine for Gold

**This is taken right after Experiment. But it is not really necessary to read it to follow this one.

* * *

**

She rolled over carefully, having recalled the last time she had done it to quickly. The pain had been so intense for her, she wanted to die. She placed her hand on her sheets and waited a few moments before continuing any further. She then slowly made her way downstairs to the kitchen and could hear her sisters talking. "Morning." She said quietly in a whisper, still trying to ease any strain on her throat.

"Hey sunshine. What are you doing out of bed?" Piper cast a glance at her sister as she sat down next to Prue.

"I was awake." Phoebe whispered quietly again.

Prue tried to stifle a laugh, as she felt Phoebe rest her head on her shoulder, "You know Piper I think this is something we should have done a long time ago. I mean she has been really quiet since that psycho took out her tonsils." Prue laughed again, as she wrapped her arms around Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't even move at the comment, she was in too much pain. Not as much as she had the last few days, but enough that she just wanted to rest at that moment.

It had been two days since she woke up in the hospital and her sisters had explained to her what had happened. And she had in turn told them what she had been through. And it was ever since then, her sisters had been a bit more protective of her.

Piper looked over at Phoebe and knew something was wrong. "Phoebs. You ok honey?"

Prue shifted slightly to get a better look at her youngest sister. "Phoebs?"

Phoebe just looked up at her two big sisters. They were everything to her, "I just got out of bed to fast."

"Phoebe why didn't you say anything?" Prue asked as she ran her hand over her forehead.

"I don't know. I just miss our morning coffee's and I can't have that in my room."

Prue cast a glance at Piper, "Well we can fix that." she gently eased Phoebe off her shoulder and helped her up.

"Prue?"

"Come on Phoebe go with it." Piper said from behind them, as she picked up the mugs of coffee.

Prue eased Phoebe back down to her bed and sat up beside her. "For the next few days we have morning coffee in here." She said as she placed an arm around her sister. "Phoebe you need to rest and not be over doing it. In case you forgot, you had a ruptured spleen. That's going to take some time to heal sweetie."

"I know. I just missed you guys." She whispered

Piper just smiled at the softness of her sister's voice. "You're right Prue. We should have taken her tonsils out. Maybe there wouldn't have been as much yelling in the Manor." She laughed, as Phoebe glared over at her and stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Piper fussed around the kitchen as Prue was grabbing everything she needed for a photo shoot she needed to go to. 

"Piper you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"I'm fine Prue. Look just don't forget Phoebes ice cream."

"Double Chocolate fudge and Cookie Dough. Got it." Prue picked up her bag and gave Piper a quick kiss, "Love you."

"You too." Piper replied back as Prue started to leave the Manor. "And don't you be over doing it either, missy. I may have lost the fight to keep you home, but I have my sources if you're overdoing it. Got it." She glared at her sister as Prue blew her a kiss and headed out the door. "Augh those two will be the death of me."

Piper made her way through the Manor as she got ready for P3. She had already spoken to Prue and she was going to meet her there later after her photo shoot. She stuck her head into Phoebes rooms and saw her and Leo playing poker. "I hope you know what you're doing Leo."

Leo didn't even look up. "Not to worry Piper. The guys and I would play all night when I was in the Army." he looked up at PIper, "I always took home the pot."

"Just tell me you aren't playing strip poker." Piper smiled as she came and sat on the edge of the bed beside Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't even take her eyes off her cards, "Piper now would I do that to you. I mean your guy is the one that is giving up his night with you to be with me all night." her voice still soft as a whisper

"Yes you would. Remember Kevin Johnson?"

"Now hang on that wasn't me, that was him." She shot back

"And you knew you could take him, so you were the one that suggested strip poker." Piper said as she tweeked her sisters nose

"Well only because Marcy dared me to. And because she and every one else knew I would win."

"Augh! Ok, you two behave. You know where to find us if anything comes up."

"Ok yeah how come Prue gets to go out and not me. She was shot worse then I was."

"Because you my baby girl had your appendix removed, had your spleen sliced open and your tonsils taken out. That explanation enough for you?"

"No. But it will have to do for now." Phoebe looked up at her sister with her big brown eyes.

"Good. Now get some rest and don't even try and get any more off my man here in this game." Piper leaned over and kissed Phoebe on the forehead before turning and giving Leo a passionate kiss. "Take care of my baby sister hun."

"Like she was my own." Leo smiled back at her as she left the room for a night at the club.

* * *

Prue set her purse on the seat beside her as she watched the crowd forming in the club. She couldn't believe how successful it had become: And it was all overnight. But then she recalled the night it had 'made it' in the city, at the help of Leo. She looked back on that day and also saw how she and Phoebe had almost ruined her sisters' dream, just by asking that banker to help them out. But in the end they had stuck together, like sisters, and prevailed over the evil that was there. 

"Hey Prue. What can I get you?"

"Oh hi Mike I'll have a Perrier please."

"Coming right up. And hey, glad to hear you and Phoebe are on the mend after what happen outside the Manor."

The staff at P3 had heard what had happened, they just didn't know all the details of Phoebes disappearance and missing pieces. They just knew there was a drive by shooting and they had been hit.

"Hey you, sorry I'm late. I had to stop our baby sister from playing strip poker with the babysitter." Piper sat down next to her sister. "How was your day?"  
"I can't believe you left them there you know she will kick Leo's butt. And my day was good." Prue started to tell her about her day when she looked up and saw the entourage coming down the steps. "Whoa Pipe. Who's the VIP?"

Piper cast her eyes in the direction that Prue was looking and saw them all walking on. Everyone seemed to draw their attention away from what they were doing and to them.

"I don't know but I'm gonna go find out." Piper got up and started for the group, only to be stopped by one of the men at the front. "Hey. Be nice. Or leave."

"I do not take orders from a woman."

"Well you do this one pal if you expect to stay here. I own this club." Piper explained as she removed the mans hand from her arm. She knew Prue was not far behind her and she saw Mike in the corner of her eyes, ready for anything.

"I apologize for my friends behaviour my lady. He does not know your customs as I." The man reached out taking Pipers hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Well then maybe someone should educate him."

"You are right. My name is Jameer."

"Your.."

"Hush." He held his hands to silence the man beside him. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance.."

"Oh sorry Piper. Piper Halliwell. And this is my older sister Prue."

"Two beauty's in the same room. I am glad my father sent me to America."

* * *

"Come on Leo a deals a deal." Phoebe laughed as Leo dropped his cards on the bed. 

"You do know that Piper will kill you when she finds out."

"No more then you. Now come on please."

Leo looked at Phoebe and knew he had lost more then just the card game. "Ok but hurry up. And we are NOT leaving the office."

"YES!" Phoebe moved as fast as she could from her bed and quickly got changed.

"No need to get to dressed Phoebe no one is going to see you." Leo laughed as he watched her tossing clothes on the bed

"Look I don't care, I love the Flaming Lips. I can't believe they made me stay home tonight."

"Because they care about you. And knowing you, you would be at the front of the stage singing your fool heart out and you won't have a voice for a week after what happened."

--- ----

He soon had the two of them appearing in Pipers office at the back of P3. The band was on stage belting out their lustiest hits. "Phoebe you had better not move past that door frame."

"Sshhh Leo I'm listening." But as Phoebe leaned against the door frame her world spun into black and white.

Leo moved quickly to her side, waiting for her to come out of her vision. As she did, she was thankful he was beside her as the power it took nearly drained her. "Ok that's it we're going home." He lifted her up in his arms and orbed out of the office.

Setting Phoebe back down on her bed he looked at her with concern. "What did you see Phoebe?" his concern evident in the sound of his voice. He had become more then a whitelighter to the three sisters. He had become a friend and brother.

"I saw. I saw someone kidnap my sister." she looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

* * *

He watched her the rest of the night, as she sat with her sister and as she walked around the nightclub. His father had sent him to America to learn more about the western behaviour and to find himself a bride. As he looked at her as the lights glistened of her hair. He knew he need not look any further. He would have his bride and take her back home with him. He didn't care what the cost. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prue and Piper ran up the steps to the Manor not twenty minutes after Leo's call. He hadn't said much, only that they had a 'problem'. And they both knew what they meant. Something demonic was going on.

"Leo?"

"Living room." He had been sitting there ever since he had called them. His worry heightening with each passing moment.

"What happen? Where's Phoebe?" Piper shot out the questions as she looked around the living room.

"She's fine. She is sleeping up in her room. Finally."

"Finally. What do you mean finally?" Piper was starting to panic, Leo hadn't really said what had happened and now he was being vague about her baby sister.

Leo looked at Piper and saw her worry, "Look I didn't mean to scare you Piper, but I think something has come up that you two need to be careful about."

Piper and Prue shared a look between each other.

"Leo what are you talking about?" Prue sat on the couch, and looked up at Leo as Piper stood her ground and glared at him.

Leo fidgeted a bit before looking at Prue and then Piper. He knew what he did was wrong but he was still a man of honour. "Look Phoebe is sleeping after some time getting her to cooperate. I finally got her to take her meds, and after what she saw I don't blame her for wanting to wait up for you two."

"Spill Leo." Piper prodded

Taking in a deep breath, "She had a premonition at the club of one of you getting kidnapped and then another in the future with said sister still gone from her life and how everything had changed."

Piper was shocked and made her way to the couch near Prue. But she had caught one thing in Leo's explanation, "Ok back up. She had a premonition **_WHERE_** again?"

Leo knew he had to explain what happened. But as he went on with the night he could see that Prue and Piper were not happy with the choices made.

"Leo what the hell were you thinking? She is recovering from a sliced open spleen." Piper yelled at her boyfriend.

"Look I'm sorry, but we made a bet. I had great hand how was I to know she has better one." Leo shot back in his own defense.

"Because she is Phoebe, and she could win the underwear off Kenny Rogers if she had to." Piper shot back. "I can't believe you even took the bet in the first place Leo. Good hand or not. She is still recovering and knowing her she would have been up their singing sets with the band, setting back everything having just had her tonsils taken out."

"Look Piper I'm sorry. I crossed the line. But can we focus on what's really going on here." He looked at her hoping that what Phoebe saw would get her thinking of something else other then what he had done with Phoebe.

Prue knew Leo was sorry for what had happened and she knew that her youngest sister was just as much to blame as he was, if not more. "Piper he's right. We can deal with Phoebe and her betting once we figure this all out."

"Fine." Piper sat down beside her sister, "But don't you think for one second I will forget this mister." She looked back at Leo and then concentrated on what was going on.

Leo explained what had happened again and what Phoebe had seen.

"Sounds like she didn't really see anything." Piper thought out loud.

"I didn't. But I know it was one of you two."

They all turned at the sound of her soft voice.

"You are suppose to be sleeping." Prue looked over at her, before her sister settled into her arms and snuggled down.

"I know but I had to see that you two were ok." She said quietly. Her voice still a strained from her operation.

"We are both fine honey. Now lets get you back up to bed." Piper suggested as she stood up and pulled her sister along with her.

The three of them lay on Phoebes bed each intertwined with the other, "Phoebe are you sure."

"Piper I'm not, but after last time I have learned to go with my instincts."

"Ok sweetie we believe you. Just sshhh right now and get some rest. We can talk about it in the morning." Prue said quietly as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Soon it was just Piper lying there beside her sister's wandering what had happened and what was going to happen.

* * *

"Morning Piper."

"Morning to you. You're up early." Piper replied as she picked up the coffeepot.

"Yeah I have to go into work today." Prue replied, though knowing how Piper would react.

"What? Prue. We agreed that until we figure this out."

"I know but the photographer that was suppose to do this shot had a family emergency. How could I say no to that?"

"You can't." Piper sat across from her sister, "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"Look I'll call every chance I get and while I'm on the way home. But the same goes for you. You need to check in with Miss Walking information guide."

"I won't have to. I hadn't planned on leaving the house." Piper replied as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Oh you." Prue went to reach for Piper, but she was faster then Prue had anticipated, and caught only air.

"Getting slow in your old age Sis." Piper laughed back towards the kitchen as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Prue walked over the short wooden bridge and found herself along the stream where the shoots were supposed to be taken. She was surprised to find so many people already there.

"If the photographer is not here soon the Prince will take his leave."

"Look I told you there will be another photographer. She was just called last minute."

"She? What is it with you Americans and letting your women work and carry on, on their own?"

"Karim enough."

"Your majesty."

"I said enough. This is their world and their culture. We shall not interfere. We are their guests."

"Yes your majesty I beg your forgiveness."

"I will if you go and get what I am after." He glared at his servant who bowed his head respectfully and left.

--- ----

"Joan. Sorry I'm late." Prue called out to her friend and assistant.

"Prue its ok really we were just waiting for the right light anyway." Her assistant told her as she rolled her eyes at the men behind her.

"Prue. I see we meet again. And your sister Piper is it?"

"Jameer. Hi." Prue greeted the man before her recognizing him from the club the night before.

"Prue do you know who this is?"

"Um other then Jameer who was at P3 last night. No." she answered raising her eyebrows in curiosity as she looked from Joan to Jameer.

"Prue Halliwell I would like to you to met his highness Prince Jameer Abdullah Amersi of Dughia."

"Um. I'm sorry where?"

"It is a but a small country that borders Saudi Arabia. Most have never heard of it before. Some even consider us a part Saudi Arabia."

"Well your majesty. It is my honour to meet you." Prue, remembering her manners, did a small curtsy before him.

"Oh come now Prue we are friends. No need for that. That is such an old tradition ,I do not feel the need for it while I am outside of my homeland But am I to take it that you are the photographer today."

"Yes sorry, Michael came down with something. Family emergency I heard."

"Family is very important. Like you and your sister Piper was it. How could such beauty befall a family twice with two daughters as you."

"Well actually its not that simple." Prue blushed slightly at the compliment

"Ah but it is. I have seen the beauty of you and your sister." he smiled at her, "You a photographer and your sister a nightclub owner. Interesting lives you live in America."

"It pays the bills." She didn't want to get into the bills they end up paying. Mostly to the furniture man and the glass repair guy and anything that had gotten broken in a demon fight in the Manor.

--- ----

They day progressed with Prue taking shots from all angles.

"Prue?"

"Hey Piper. What are you doing here?"

"Well first I brought you lunch, secondly. It's really hard to call your sisters when you don't have your cell phone with you." She added with a knowing smile.

"Thanks." Prue took the phone from Piper as they made their way to secluded log. Prue then filled Piper in on who their mysterious guests was at P3.

"Get out?"

"Really and truly. "

"Wow." Piper cast a glance over at the man she had met the night before. "Not bad for an Arab Prince."

--- ----

"Your majesty. I sense great magic from her."

"And that is a problem?"

"No your majesty. It is just that I have never felt anything as strong as hers before."

He starred at the two women before him. One he knew he would marry to be only his wife. He stood up and walked over to them. "We are done Prue?"

"Um yes. We can get some more tomorrow."

"Or perhaps at P3, is it?"

"Um no sorry Jameer. Piper and I have to stay home and take care of our little sister."

"Little sister? You mean they beauty of the two of you is added by a third." The thought intrigued him.

"Yes. She was hurt recently ad we promised that tonight would just be the three of us." Piper added in.

"Well I must admire that." he took each one by the hand and placed a gently kiss on the back of it. "Until next time ladies." He smiled at them both and turned and walked away.

He walked into his tent with his servant behind him.

"Three of them your majesty. They are more powerful then I first thought. You can not marry her for she is one of the Blessed Ones."

"I will marry her and my father be damned in his old ways and religions. I do not care how powerful she is now. All I care about is her. And even if she is powerful. Once we are married her powers will become mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe moved through the Manor trying to figure out her premonition from the day before.

"Phoebe come on cut me some slack will you. I'm already in enough trouble from Piper and Prue after last night. Can't you just stay on the couch or something?"

"No Leo, one of my sisters is in danger and I can't just let that go. I'll cover for you."

"Who is covering for who? And why are you running up the stairs like you were training for a marathon?" Piper shot out, as she saw Phoebe start for the second portion of their stairway, that led upstairs.

"Piper I tried to stop her." Leo looked over at her.

"Leo not now." Prue put in, seeing how her middle sister was already getting her back up over Phoebe not resting like she was suppose to be.

"Piper don't get mad at Leo. Last time I checked I was as big girl and can make decisions on my own!"

"Obviously not Phoebe, when you are running up the stairs, when you only had your spleen repaired three days ago." Piper shot back. She was tired from the night before and worried about what Phoebe had seen in her vision and everything now was coming to a head.

"Ok you know what. Screw it!. If you don't want me to figure out what the hell is going on fine I won't! And if it turns out to be you; Sorry can't help you, because I have a little ache in my side. Go off and be kidnapped by some demon or whatever, I don't give a shit!" Phoebe yelled as she continued up the stairs. The next thing they all heard was the slamming of her bedroom door.

The three of them stood in their places neither one wanting to break the silence.

"I'll go talk to her." Prue finally said as she made her way to the stairs.

"No Prue, I got her." Piper quickly put in as she brushed past her big sister and started up the stairs.

--- ----

Piper paused briefly outside Phoebes room before knocking gently, "Phoebe I'm sorry. Can I come in?" She got no answer so she slowly opened the door and peaked inside. She saw her sister laying down facing the window on her bed.

Walking across the room she sat down beside Phoebe as she gently reached out and ran circles on her sisters back. "Phoebe I'm sorry. You are old enough and big enough to know your limits. I was just worried about you. We both are. After everything that happened with that crazy Dr., Prue and I have maybe been a little over protective." She looked down at her sister who she could tell was blinking back tears. "I love you." She added though still not moving from her spot on the bed.

Phoebe lay motionless on the bed as Piper spoke to her. She knew that her sisters were just watching out for her but they had to know when to stop.

"I love you too. And I would care if a demon took you." She rolled over and reached up wrapping her arms around Piper.

"I hate it when we fight Phoebe. It's not suppose to be me and you."

"Its suppose to me and Prue." Phoebe added with a smile, her throat felt raw efter yelliung at Piper but said nothing.

"And even that's not allowed anymore." Prue put in from the doorway, making her way across the room and joining in on the hug. "So you two kiss and make up?"

"Yes." Piper swatted at Prues arm.

"Good cause I am starving. Leo went up to see if they knew anything of what Phoebe saw."

"Well then its girl's night in." Piper suggested as she stood up, "I'll start with Phoebes favorite pasta. Prue did you remember dessert?"

"Oh no. I forgot. I'll go now."

"Can I come?" Phoebe asked quietly, looking between each sister hoping they would agree to let her get out of the Manor. "Come on guys I've been coped up in here for what's seems like forever. I'll be with Prue what could happen?"

Prue looked at Piper who in turn had cast her glance to Prue. "Ok. But if you start getting tired or sore you have to promise to tell me."

"Deal." Phoebe got off her bed and started for her door, "Besides it will give Piper and Leo some time to make up as well." Phoebe added as she scrunched her nose up at her sister before disappearing behind the door.

"Phoebe Halliwell that isn't funny.

"Is too Pipe." Phoebe yelled back as she ran out the front door.

Prue tried to hide her grin but knew when Piper hit her she was unsuccessful, "You are as bad as she is. Now get out of her." Piper said pushing her sister out the door and towards the stairs

"I'll take the long way there and back then?" Prue suggested with a smile

"That might be a good idea." Piper agreed and then laughed as she saw the look on Prues face.

Prue pulled out of the driveway and headed down Prescott Street.

"So we taking the long way I see." Phoebe smiled over at her big sister.

"Well let's just say I think you were right about Piper and Leo needing to make up." Prue smiled.

* * *

"Oh my God Piper that was great." Leo commented as he sat back.

"Why thank you Leo." Piper smiled over at him.

"Now where's my ice cream." Phoebe smiled

"How can you eat ice cream after all that pasta you just had?" Prue asked as he sat back against her own chair.

"Hollow leg?"

* * *

They pulled the jeep up in its usual spot along the side of the building and they all got out and made their way quick through the rain.

"Hey Piper I thought you were staying home tonight?"

"I was until a certain little sister convinced me to take her out." Piper answered as she moved past the crowd into P3.

Prue had hooked her arm through Phoebes, "Ok we have deal right?"

"Yes we have a deal. The second before I start to feel tired I'm to let you know and we are going home."

"Good." Prue agreed as they followed Piper through the club.

Piper stepped behind the bar seeing Mike at the other end. She waved over at him as she grabbed two Perrier's and a glass of white wine.

"Piper I thought you and your sisters were staying home tonight. You know one of the famous Halliwell sister nights." He smiled over at her but still managed to cast a glance behind her to her two sisters.

"We were, but Phoebe needed to get out for a bit and there was no way we were letting her go alone." Piper replied as she picked up the drinks and headed to her booth where her sisters were waiting.

"Well I'm glad you did. And I'm glad that Phoebe is ok." He added in at the end as Piper walked away.

Piper knew that that Mike had feelings for her little sister but she also knew he would never act on them as long as he worked for her. Her mind started to think and as she arrived at their booth she had made up her mind she would do something about Mike and Phoebe.

--- ----

He walked into the club and quickly scanned the crowd. He knew she was there, his servant had called the moment they had all left their house. But he had to appear casual, as if he had been there for some time and was now coming across her and her sisters.

He spotted them in an alcove by themselves. He could see now the beauty of the three of them. He stopped and starred at her across the club.

"Your majesty?"

"They are all beautiful. Maybe I should just take then all."

"That is your decision your majesty. But may I suggest we stay with one, much less controversy then you might get with all three. They must all have friends that would notice them missing."

"You are right. And she is the one that has taken my heart from the start." He weaved his way through the crowd and started in her direction. Each bump and push from other clubbers he just ignored. He had to be near her, to be with her. "Piper. Prue. I thought you were not coming tonight?"

Piper looked up and saw the prince she had met again that day. "Prince Jameer. How are you?

"I am well thank you." He cast his eyes over at Phoebe as she sat on the couch next to Prue. He reached over and took her hand placing a kiss in the back of it, "And you must be Phoebe."

"I am and you are?"

"Jameer. I am a." he looked up at Piper and Prue, "A friend of your sisters."

"Oh. You are _that_ Jameer. I am please to meet you. How are you enjoying your trip to San Francisco?"

"Quite well. Thank you."

Phoebe and Jameer talked forever into the night, which for her sisters they both were glad. As long as she was talking to him she was not on the dance floor breaking open any stitches or causing herself a set back on the operation of her spleen.

"Ok I gotta go. Phoebe you coming with me?"

Phoebe looked up at her big sister knowing she had to go.

"Hey why don't you stay? I got the close."

"No go I know you are tired and you need to get your rest.

Phoebe watched as her sisters argued back and forth as to whom was going home and who was staying. She didn't really care as long as she got to go home. She made a deal with Prue and she intended on keeping it. "Man I can't believe you two were arguing on who was going home."

"Yeah well our sister can be stubborn at times."

"Yeah whatever." Phoebe said to herself under her breath.

--- ----

He watched them leave readying himself for his task at hand. When they came within reach he reached out and grabbed her.

Phoebe spun around as she blocked the fist that was heading for her. She was quick enough to dodge out of the way but the kick that followed she did not, as it slammed into her side.

Phoebe felt the ground beneath her as she clutched on to her side. She felt the stickiness of the blood seeping through her shirt as she lay there watching, as someone drugged her sister and took her from the alley.

Everything seemed to darken as she lost site of her sister and everything else as she cried out as best she could from the pain in her side. The same side that she had promised both her sisters she would take care of. The same side that she had almost lost her life to once. But all she cared about was the vehicle that was pulling away from her, as she lay on the ground. A vehicle that carried her sister away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

She paced as the night's events swirled in her mind. Her sister had been kidnapped and Phoebe was lying in the ER getting her stitches taken care of. How had everything collapsed the way they had? They had the warning from Phoebes premonition and yet they couldn't stop it from happening.

She couldn't get the image of her little sister lying on the ground, tears streaming down her face as she held her side in pain.

_Mike had taken the nights garbage out, before running back in and grabbing her, telling that Phoebe was outside hurt._

_She had run through the club and out the back door. She was worried, but she knew their sister was with her so that eased some of her sorry but not all of._

_"I knew I should not have agreed to let you come tonight Phoebe." She spoke to her sister on the ground, but what worried her more now was where was her other sister. "Phoebe. Its ok sweetie I got you." She took her sister in her arms and waited for Mike to bring his car around. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital sweetie._

_"NO! They took her!"_

_"I know honey but and I'm just as scared as you are, but your stitches are broken and you are bleeding. We need to get that taken care of."_

_"I just wanna go home. To the book." She looked up pleadingly._

_"I know but one thing at a time. We can't help her until you are out of danger yourself."_

"Miss Halliwell?"

She was brought out of her thoughts as she looked over at the doctor. How many times had she paced the small waiting room waiting for word on her sister? How many times had her heart skipped a beat when she thought of the one missing? "How is she?"

"She's fine. I re-stitched a small area where the original stitches had broken. She's getting dressed right now and should be out shortly. She is in a lot of pain right now, I suggest she go straight to bed when she gets home. I have refilled her prescription for her pain She is in ER 3 if you just go down the hall to your left you'll see her there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She made her way quickly down the hall and found Phoebe gently trying to tuck her blood soaked shirt in over her stitches.

"Need some help?"

Phoebe looked up, "Just take me home." A single tear glisten in her eye as she nearly fell into the open arms of her sister.

"Ok, come on. Lets go see what we can find out." She held her sister tight knowing that she just needed to be held at that moment. To let her know that they were in this together and together they would find their sister.

* * *

The plane taxied down the runway with the entourage of that that accompanied a Prince of his stature in his country. He was the next king and was therefore treated now as if he was. His father had not been well lately, and he was now taking on more and more of what his father should be doing. And that was another reason his father had sent him to America. To find the one who will bare your future.

He had many wives, as his father had, but as of yet none had given him the son he desired. But he knew there was something special about this one. Not only the magic inside her that his servant had discovered, but also he had a feeling that she was the one to continue his family line.

He watched her as her beauty seemed to almost radiate from her. Her hair lying gracefully over her shoulders.

"She is beautiful your majesty."

"Yes she is. And so much more so then my other wives. There is something magical if not mystical about her."

"As I said. She is one of the blessed ones. You are taking a risk your majesty."

He glared at his servant standing quickly, he stepped towards him and swiped his back hand across his face, "You will not speak of it again. She is to be my wife and once she is what is hers, will become mine. And you will perform the ceremony as you have the others like her, that held the powers."

He looked up at his Prince and could see the rage in his eyes. What did he know of this woman's powers? He knew the power she had within her and he was not about to let the Prince have it. He had his own plans for the witch.

Her senses came to her slowly as the sounds around her started to echo into her mind. The low rumble of the jet engines, and the quiet voices. She tried to push back the fog that seemed to coat her mind as she recalled what had happened. She remembered seeing Phoebe go down from the kick to her side. She remembered seeing the blood oozing from her sisters shirt as she lay on the ground screaming in agony. Then nothing.

The inside of her mouth felt like wool as she moved her jaw around and ran her tongue over her teeth to get rid of it. She had only recalled a few times when she felt like that, and it was when she had been drinking too much at a party when she was in high school. "Phoebe." She finally whispered out, as she blinked the fog from her eyes and took in her surroundings.

"Sshhh its ok." The soft voice spoke to her as she felt the cool cloth on her forehead,

"Where's my sister? Where am I?" she asked as she pushed herself up from the chair.

"You are safe."

"That is not an answer. Now where is my sister and where am I? Where are you taking me?"

"It wll all be explained to you in time. For now you must keep quiet."

She looked up at the new voice in the cabin. She saw something in his eyes that she had only seen once before and it was in a warlock.

* * *

Phoebe had gone straight to her sisters' room in hopes of getting a premonition. She made her way around the room touching everything, as she ran her hand over the dresser and along her desktop. Through her closet, picking up a picture of the three of them she had sitting by her bedside.

"Anything?"

"Nothing." She fell on the bed in defeat. "Its like my power has abandoned me when I need it the most."

She sat beside her sister and wrapped her arms around her. Phoebe rested her head on her shoulder, though it wasn't to long before the youngest was falling to sleep in her arms as she laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over the two of them. Holding her tight, "We'll find her Phoebe. I promise." But it was one promise that she wasn't sure if she could keep.

* * *

She looked past the man who had spoken to her in the harsh tone and saw the face of a man she recognized.

"Jameer?"

"My beauty. You are a wake."

"You. What have you done? You can not just kidnap me against my will. We have laws in America against this."

"True. But we are not in America any more Prue. You are about to land in Dughia. And once we do you will become my wife."


	5. Chapter 5

Piper was the first to wake, as she usually was. But this time was different; She was woken up by the cries from her younger sister.

"No! Prue. Don't leave me."

Piper wrapped her arms tight around Phoebe and tried to calm her, but all she got in return was her sisters kicks.

"No let me go. Prue. Help. Don't leave me like this." Phoebe twisted in Pipers arms and it was all Piper could do to maintain her grasp as she spoke to Phoebe softly at first. But when that was not working she resorted to a tone she hated to use with her baby sister.

"Phoebe. Wake up!" Piper yelled as she unwrapped her arms from Phoebe and shock her awake.

Phoebe shot up, creating a sharp pain in her side, where she had been re-stitched the night prior.

Piper saw the pained expression on Phoebes face and reached her arms around her pulling her close. "I'm sorry baby. I got you, its ok." Piper soothed her sisters' tears and pain the best she could as the two of them sat on the bed.

Piper was finally able to calm Phoebe enough to let her go and just brush back the strains of hair on her tear dampened face. "Honey. It wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't even help her Piper."

"Phoebe she would kick your ass for the parts you did help her with. You just got out of the hospital from having your spleen sliced open. Not to mention the other things that were either removed or cut."

"I still should have been able to help her." her voice quiet as the raw pain from yelling hurt her throat

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell. Stop it. This was not your fault, whoever this was knew exactly what to do and when. You did what you could, but our sister getting kidnapped was not your fault. Now we need to give Darryl a call and figure this out."

Phoebe didn't say anything. Deep inside she knew Piper was right, so all she did do was lean over and wrap her arms around Piper the best she could, and hugged her. Feeling the love of the hug in return.

* * *

She felt the heat off the tarmac the moment the door to the private jet opened up. The midday sun beating down on all of them as they stepped from the large craft.

She noticed immediately the women around her covering their faces and hair as soon as the men came around them. She had heard of traditions of Arabic countries but had never witnessed them live. Now she knew first hand, as she also felt someone drape a cloth over her head and around her face.

"Please just keep covered and you will stay out of trouble."

But Prue had her own idea as she tossed the cloth off her head. And fought against the arms that held her. "Let me go damn it." She yelled at them, only to soon feel the backhand of someone before her.

"You will be silent, and obedient or you will face much more." He grabbed her black hair and pulled her head back so her face got the full brunt of the hot sun. "You may belong to the Prince. But I hold the laws of our people. So you will be wise to listen to me if you wish to be unscathed at your wedding." He pushed her forward to the ground, her hands feeling the hot tarmac on her skin, as the pebbles ground at her flesh. She then felt the kick to her ribs as the man who pushed her stood over top of her. "Now get up and cover yourself."

"Shameer!"

He spun around at the sound of his majesties voice. Quickly dropping to one knee. "Your majesty."

"You will not her touch again." Was all he said in a whisper to his chief of guard's ear. "To do so. Will mean your death." He added before standing up and helping Prue to her feet. "I can only protect you so much Prue before I start to lose face with my people. Next time you disobey him I will let him torture you." He left her standing there, though she soon felt the firm grip of the two soldiers taking her towards the waiting cars.

She had thought of many ways she could have used her powers but she didn't dare. She was out numbered and she did not want innocent people getting hurt because of her. For she knew that someone would just pull out a gun and start to shot.

She looked around at the riches of the palace she had entered and her experience in antiquities marveled at what she was seeing.

They stopped at a large doorway that the man, who had struck out at her, opened with his key. But before opening the door he pulled her to him, her back against his front. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and his sweaty hands holding her tight reaching up at her breast, he ran his tongue up along her face. "One day the Prince will tire of you. He does all his wives. And then you will be mine." He pushed her forward to the room closing the door behind her.

She had felt something before he pushed her and as she stumbled forward to the bed she felt the room start to spin. She had almost made it to the bed when her legs gave out from under her and her world went black.

* * *

Leo had appeared a few hours before Piper even made an appearance in the kitchen. "Morning."

"Hi. Did you stay last night?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to disturb you two."

"Phoebe had a rough night." Piper told him as she leaned into Leo.

"How she doing now?"

Piper pulled away from him and started for the coffee machine. She wasn't really sure how her sister was. She had calmed slightly, but then seemed to pull herself inward. Piper knew that the youngest still felt guilty over what had happened and until they got Prue back there was nothing Piper could do about it, but be there. "She's gone back to sleep. She woke up with a nightmare of what happened. She feels it was her fault because she couldn't help Prue when they took her."

"She is still hurt, what could she do?"

"You tell her that. You know what she is like. Stubborn and pigheaded."

Leo took the few steps forward. "You can't take this all on, on your own honey." He placed his arms around Piper and drew her to him. "There was nothing she could do. You two need to work together and figure it out. People who might want to hurt her other then demons."

"That's just it Leo. I tried last night when I was with Phoebe in the hospital. I can't think of anyone."

"There must be someone. Have you talked to Darryl?"

"Last night. But I told him to call me this morning."

Leo was about to say something when he tilted his head in the way Piper knew all to well.

"Come right back?"

"You know I will. Tell Phoebe to stay strong and it's not her fault." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips before turning into the familiar orbs he used to travel back and forth to the heavens.

Piper wasn't sure even where to start. So she reached over and dialed the number she and her sisters had used more then once. "Darryl, Piper. Can you come by?"

"I'm on my way." Darryl hung up the phone and made his way to his car.

How many times had he been called to the Manor for something that had come up? He knew now that most times the problems that had brought him and the sisters together were supernaturally related. But this time it was different. Phoebe had seen them and they were not demons from what she could tell. Everything about then told him they were humans

--- ----

Leo stood before the Elders in hopes of some answer. Though as usual they were as cryptic as ever. Not really stating whether Prue was still alive, hurt or what. He left the chamber of Elders as confused as he did most times. Though at least with what they didn't give him he knew one thing for sure. Prue was not taken by humans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some sexual content read at your own risk**

* * *

She felt the cloth on her head, as she had before, as she tried to push through the heaviness of the fog that rested on her mind. Her mind soon found what it was looking for and she shot up scanning the room for the one thing she needed to know was safe; her baby sister. "Phoebe?" 

"Sshhh its ok now. Just lie still."

Prue pushed away the hand that was on her shoulder. "Where is my sister?

"She is not here. You came alone. His majesty only had eyes for you."

"She was hurt. How could they leave her there like that?" she stood up and started for the door, but found it locked from the outside. Prue turned to the two women in her room, "Get me out of here."

"They have not the power for that Prue."

She spun and faced the man who had taken her from her family. She noticed immediately the women bowing down on to their knees before him.

"If you think I will come to that you are sadly mistaken." She squinted her eyes at him, tossing him back against the closed door.

He stood up and brushed himself off straightening his clothes. "Impressive. I heard that you held great power, but I was not aware just how great. I shall enjoy possessing it." He stepped closer to her and watched, as she was about to use her power again. "Do it again and I will kill one of your servants." He motioned his hand low to the ground to the two women on their knees, but never once took his eyes off Prue. Almost challenging her to test him. "I thought so." He added seeing that she was backing down for the sack of an innocent life.

He looked out the window, and opened the large doors, that stretched to the full height of the fifteen foot ceiling. Stepping out on the balcony, he cast his eyes over the land before him. "This was always my favorite room in the palace. I think it has the best view of any of them."

The green of the palm trees were a stark contrast to the desert sands that hung behind them as a backdrop. The small pond of water nestled in between two bunches of trees, offering just enough shade in the hot southern sun.

"I used to swim in that very pond as a child. My mother could never get me to come out. She said I was her little fish." He spoke to anyone who would listen. "My mother was everything to me. Until my father told me she was a witch. It was then I discovered I had the ability to harness a witch's power, to use them for myself. But I needed a channeller. One that I found in my servant Karim. He is very talented that way. I found him one day along the side of the road as a small child. It seems that his mother was killed by a demon or something. And it was soon after, that I found that he could channel a witch's power to other people. But never to himself." He continued to stare out to the desert sands. The warm breeze blowing in and caressing Prues check.

"So you've kidnapped me to steal my power. Sounds more like a warlock then a Prince looking for a wife." She questioned his motives. Now it made sense to her. Like most demons or warlocks, they were always after hers and her sisters powers.

"It is much more then that now Prue. The moment I saw you that night at P3 I knew you were the one for me. I could feel my heart beating inside my throat. You are the one to bring me my heir." He turned and caught the stunned look on her face. "You will bring me a son Prue." He started back for the door. And as if a knowledge of when he would be leaving the door opened wide letting him exit to the hallway. Stopping momentarily, "Our wedding is at 7. I suggest you start getting ready." He turned and walked away, as Prue stood there still stunned at what he had said. But she did not miss the fact that Shameer had now entered the room with two of his soldiers.

She held his gaze in defiance. Not sure what he had in mind, if she was suppose to be getting ready for this wedding.

"I suggest you hurry witch. The Prince does not like to be kept waiting."

"I will get ready when you leave." She stood her ground. She knew that if she used her powers on him he too would kill one of the women in the room.

He moved towards her faster then she thought a man of his frame could. Grabbing her by the back of her hair and pulled her head back. "You insulint woman. I will show you the manners of which you will treat me."

"And what would his majesty say? I believe he told you hands off." Prue shot back at him holding her ice blue eyes to his nearly black ones. She was almost daring him to strike at her knowing that without cause, the Prince would punish him.

He froze for a moment before pushing her to the ground. "Leave us." He ordered the women that were standing near the bed. They quickly rushed to the door and left their new mistress. "Except her." he pointed at the younger of the two, "She stays." The one left alone knowing they were to get her ready for her wedding to their Prince, but she also knew what would happen to her if she defied Shameer.

"No one is to enter this room." He spoke to his soldiers as one of them stepped outside and then back again. "Now. Who will know what I do to you other then me and my loyal soldiers or that wench. And I know she will say nothing. Last time she talked I cut out her tongue."

Prue tried to push him off her but he was stronger then she was, as he tossed her onto the bed. She wanted to use her powers but she saw the fear in the young girls' face, and knew that the soldier holding her would slit her throat the minute she did.

With one hand, he held her two, above her head, as he quickly reached to his side and pulled out a small leather binding. Quickly fastening her wrists to the head frame, he then ran his hands over her front. "I've always wanted to taste an Americian woman." He sneered at her as he ripped her top open, revealing her upper body and bra.

His mouth came down to hers as she tried to pull away the best she could, though only receiving the back of his hand across her face. "Do not fight me witch."

"She will not. But I will Shameer."

He quickly turned and saw his Prince standing at the door.

"What did I tell you?"

"She."

"I do not want to hear it. I told you that she was not to be touched." He motioned for two of his private guards, "Take him."

Prue closed her eyes in relief at the timing of the Prince. But she saw the women behind him and knew her true savior was she. Both women quickly rushed to her and grabbing a blanket, tossed it over to her before their Prince came to her and with his jeweled dagger cut the leather binds that were holding her.

"I apologize for his behaviour. I shall deal with him myself."

Prue held the blanket around her, "Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet Prue. You will soon find that most men in this country are like that. Women have their place and it is usually in their bed. To defy a man is asking for a beating of some kind. You will learn well to learn that quickly." He left her to the servants again.

"My sisters will find me Jameer!" she yelled after to him as the large wooden door closed tight.

They had laid her clothes out on the large bed but she was not interested in getting dressed. She had her own ideas for a wedding and this was not one of them. They had each pulled at her arm trying to no avail to get her to come back inside the room and get ready. But Prue stood her ground.

She cast her eyes out on to the scenery that Jameer was looking at earlier that same day. She had to admit it was a beautiful site, especially now as she watched the sun set into the hot sand. She could still see the heat waves wavering over the nearly red sand.

She didn't even move at the presence of someone next to her. She knew it was one of the women that had been with her since she had woken. She looked down at the tray of food before her and reached over for a slice of pineapple. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten and the pineapple now seemed to just melt into her mouth as the juice ran down her chin, the moment she bit into it.

She sat on the small bench on her balcony and took a bit of cracker with some meat and cheese. Followed by a drink of the red wine that sat next to her. It wasn't long before she felt herself relaxing in the nearly set sun. Her eyes wanted to close but another part of her told her to keep them open.

She felt two hands taking hers and followed them with no fight. She felt the hands removing her top but did not fight it as she let everything around her take place.

The two women carefully removed her top and ran their hands over her smooth, unbeaten skin. Prue stood there feeling every touch as they ran their hands over her body. Her head rolled back and forth reacting to the caresses they were making along her breasts. She felt herself slipping along the silk sheets of her bed as the women eased her down towards it. All she did was lay there as they seemingly explored her upper body.

She felt the juice of the pineapple against her lips and nibbled at the end of the sliced fruit. But as she got further down she felt even more relaxed than she had before. She felt, as they eased off her jeans and it was soon after that she felt the warm gentle breeze against her skin.

She felt every touch they made, as one seemed to be reaching lower. Touching her and arousing her as she had only felt once before with Andy. She could hear their gentle soft-spoken words but did not understand them. But at that moment she didn't care. She was in a state of euphoria and everything around her was intoxicating.

She arched her back in reaction to thier movement. they were arousing feelings in her she hadnt felt since since Andy. Her cries held behind the large door to the room, as they prepared hert as they had many before her, for the wedding and thier Prince.

She stood at the door the long flowing silk around her waiting for someone to open the door. Her mind was still on a high as she saw the door open and the three of them exited into the hallway. The small party grew as they made their way towards the palace chapel. She did not fight them but walked along side them. Her mind still in the state of euphoria it had been before.

The Prince stood at the end of the aisle and watched as each wife before her, walked down the aisle towards him. But his eyes were cast on the back of the room. Waiting for the one he would soon bed and she would bring him his son and more power then he ever thought possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**read at your own risk, sexual content**

* * *

Piper walked up the stairs to her sisters' room and found it empty. 

"Phoebe?" she made her way to the bathroom and then the attic, but stopped herself first. She started back down the hall to Prues room and quietly opened the door. "Phoebe." She whispered to herself in finding her baby sister. She had to laugh as Phoebe was cured up clutching Prues bear tight in one arm, as her other one looked like she was sucking her thumb. But as she got closer that was all it was, it looked like.

Piper sat on the bed next to Phoebe and ran her hand over her back. Making a small circular pattern on her back. She knew Phoebe had come in there to be closer to Prue and maybe get a premonition to find where she was. She also knew her youngest sister, and that she was playing the guilt game with herself.

"You two fight that you are so different and yet you are more the same then you care to see." Piper said to the sleeping form beside her.

--- ----

Phoebe tossed as the visions slammed through her mind. She tried to push them out but at the same time wanted them, in hopes of finding Prue. As she reached her own climax she flew open her eyes and shot up panting for any breath of air she could muster.

Piper reached out for her and wrapped her arms comforting the best way she could. "Ok. I got you Phoebe. Let it out." She rocked back and forth as she felt her sister cry into her arms.

Leo had rushed into the room the moment he heard Phoebe cry out. He had been to the elders again and still they had no real information then before. But he was not as sure now on his first thoughts that whoever had taken Prue was not human. There was something that told him it was a human.

"Piper?"

"She's ok Leo. Can you bring us the book?"

"Sure." She hesitated a moment before he went up to the attic. He remembered the first time the girls had asked him to bring them the book. He couldn't even get his hands around it to bring it to them. It was soon after that the three of them had cast a spell so that he could bring the book to them in a crunch situation. And this now was just such a time. Piper didn't want to leave Phoebe alone, but they would still need the book.

He crossed over to Phoebes room, where they had it last and picked it up. He ran his hand over the 3D symbol on the front cover. Even now the prospect of what they could do amazed him.

He came back in the room and set the book at the end of the bed.

"Thanks Leo. Can you put the kettle on? We'll be right down."

"Sure." Leo could see in Pipers face that her and Phoebe needed some more time alone.

"Tell me what you saw Phoebe." Piper asked as she brushed Phoebes hair back from her face and held her sisters' eyes into hers.

Phoebe closed her eyes a moment before she could say anything. "Everything was so fast. I think she was attacked and then someone drugged her I think."

"You think?"

"It s the only way that Prue would let two women near her and touch her the way they were." Phoebe explained to Piper. "And the feelings I was getting was. She was enjoying it to some extent." She finally managed to get out.

The thought alone sent shivers up Pipers spine and she could see the effect it was having on Phoebe, "And you as well to some degree. That was why you woke up like you did."

"Like someone on the verge of." Phoebe couldn't even bring herself to say it, knowing what had caused both her and her sister to be aroused the way they had been.

Piper listened to the rest of what Phoebe had seen and to where Prue might be now. "Ok come on. Maybe now Leo can get a sense of where she really is and we can get her back. And maybe get you some Ice Cream" Piper took Phoebes hands pulling her up from the bed She knew her sisters throat was still sore from the last few day of yelling and waking up screaming and . "How's the side?" she asked with concern as the two of them made their way downstairs

"A bit sore. But until we get Prue back that is the least of my worries." She answered quietly as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Leo did you find anything out?" Piper started first as she made some coffee for herself and Leo.

"A little. But you know the Elders not a lot. They think she was kidnapped by a witch."

"Excuse me? Since when do we start kidnapping our own?" Phoebe asked the questioned that was on Pipers face.

"Well there are some witches that are not all that good."

"So a warlock?" Piper questioned

"No. Some witches are just bad but they are not warlocks. The one they think took Prue is one with a rare power. There are very few of them and they mostly possess the power to obtain another witches powers. Good or evil."

"So they are in it for themselves."

Phoebe looked over at Piper, "Or in it for the power. I mean a person that can obtain a witches power like that could do almost anything. They are as bad as the demons and warlocks we fight. Only they take from both sides."

"Exactly. But there is a catch. They can only do this if they find a witch who has the power to draw that power from the witch in the first place. And they are more rare then those that can obtain it. See each witches power is unique to them. Another witches body chemistry would not be able to contain the power."

"Like what happened to Dr. Williamson?" Piper asked quietly the memory of the Dr. that had tried to save her and then what had happened to Phoebe not that long ago still fresh on her mind.

"Exactly."

Piper sat down next to Phoebe, "So how do we find Prue?"

"We can't."

Piper and Phoebe looked up at Leo, "Excuse me. You can't?" Piper shot him a look.

"If she was taken by one of these witches who is also with the ones that can draw her power out, I can't find her. As soon as they got her to whereever it is they will hold the ritual they will be blocked from all Whitelighters. The best we can do is rely on Phoebes premonitions and find her by piecing it together."

* * *

She listened to the music all around her and took in the dancing before her. But she wasn't really seeing or hearing it. Her mind was in a state of euphoria and had been since she could remember. Only she didn't remember. To her it was normal. The feeling she was having seemed to relax her and yet she felt edgy. She felt the hands on her shoulders as they massaged back and forth, she felt her head relax forward as the motion in the hands seemed to entice feelings inside her. 

She tilted her head to one side as she felt the breath against her neck, leaving herself open to whoever was there. Though she knew who it was. His gentle kisses were like soft butterflies landing on her cheek as his hands worked like magic on her shoulders. The inside of her body was reaching out for him as she leaned back into him.

She could hear the music quicken and the dancers seemed to move faster. She felt his arms around her as they too moved along the dance floor.

But then he let her go, his arms outstretched towards her as she felt the hands of his twelve wives caressing her skin. She just swayed with the music feeling the rhythm as she closed her eyes softly feeling each touch.

He stood and watched as his wives moved around her. Her beauty still caught his attention even more so then when he first saw her. But now as his wives slowly removed her top, his heart beat faster and he felt in himself something he had not felt since his first wife. But he was young then, making his way into manhood in the way of his people.

He wanted Prue to be that one special one and he knew she would be, as he felt his body harden as the women caressed around her as she swayed and started to move with them, her hands being taken by his first and moving around her own body.

He could see her as one reached down and slowly moved her hands around Prues waist. Though quickly and smoothly removed the wrapped from around her leaving her naked before him. It was getting too much for him, as he had to restrain himself from taking her right then. But he would stick with tradition. Letting himself get more aroused. Soon getting the response he was waiting for, he stepped forward and took her into his arms.

He could feel their hands on him as he lifted her up and slowly walked to the bed. He could feel her lips brush against his, as he gently laid her on the bed. He reached down and ran his fingers over her as she arched back pulling him to her, wantingly.

He couldn't take anymore as he felt himself harden as he entered her, her cries of ecstasy encouraged him even more.

He looked back over at the sleeping figure on the bed. Walking quietly over to her he brushed her raven hair from her face. Never had he experienced such passion. "Maybe we have given you to much my darling, but then again if that is the result. I think I will keep your dosage at that level." He bent over and kissed her softly on the cheek and then lower to the outlying breast, "My beautiful bride. Now that we are married you will soon bring me my son. And I will take your power for my own."


	8. Chapter 8

**read at your own risk. some course and suggestive scenes of rape. **

* * *

He paced his cell as the rage inside him nearly consumed him. He stepped to the cell door when he heard the prison door clang open. He knew who it was and felt no need any longer to pay his respects to a man he despised. 

"Shameer. I am here to make you an offer.""

Shameer looked at the man before him. And was somewhat surprised for it was not the man he was expecting. _No he would be enjoying his wedding night by now. _"What kind of offer?" he asked suspiciously, he never trusted another man who would betray his master.  
"One that in the end will get you what you want. The witch." he said quietly as he kept a watchful eye out. Though he had eyes everywhere he still watched his own back.

Shameer thought but only a moment, "Just get me out of this god forsaken hole and I will help you." He moved to the door as the man before him revealed the keys and unlocked the door.

Once free, he grabbed a hold of the mans throat and tossed him against the cell bars, holding him in place with his one hand. "If you even think for one second about double crossing me as you have your Prince. I will not even give you a fraction of a moment to watch your life flash before your eyes. You will be dead before you even take in half of your last breath. We understand each other?"

He tried to breathe in any amount of air as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Now lets get out of here and then you can tell me how I can help you and you can help me." He release his grip and let the man go, falling to the ground as he turned and started out of the cell with caution. All he needed was for someone to see him leaving and get shot before he even reached the front doors.

* * *

Karim stepped before his majesty and bowed as he had done many times before. 

"Your majesty. It is nearly time for the ceremony."

"I am aware of that Karim. But I wanted her pregnant before."

"Prince Jameer the ceremony can not wait. Unless you wish to wait for another six months for the moon to be aligned again with your stars." He pleaded, "And your enemies will not wait for you to achieve the powers of one of the Blessed ones. If anything they will try and take her from you."

"I am aware of that old friend. But if she gets pregnant while she still has her powers then my son will be more powerful then any before him. And our enemies will bow before us as the insolent beggars they are." He explained but he still took his friends words. He knew that what he spoke was the truth.

"He will still be powerful your majesty."

"Yes but how much?" he thought out loud. "Prepare her. You are right we can not wait any longer." He motioned his friend and servant's dismissal setting them about the task they needed to complete with his new bride in order for him to secure her powers.

--- ----

He moved quickly around the corner towards the Princes chamber. The time was nearer then even he anticipated. He opened the door and saw six of his majesty's wives sitting with Prue. Even from that distance he could see the glaze in her eyes from the drugs he had given her. He wondered how long it would be until he slowly weeded her off of them. Waiting till he knew she was completely brainwashed to his way of life. To her new way of life.

Just seeing the other six touching her in the ways that they were he felt his body react. How was it that the Prince got all the fun?

"Soon though Prue you will be mine. And I will not use a drug to take your body. I want you to know who is taking you and to feel every touch I make." Shameer quickly moved through the chamber and pushed his way through the women. Grabbing Prue by the arm he pulled her naked body violently to her feet.

"I will also teach you what it is to obey me, and teach you a lesson from earlier." He reached his hand down and thrust his fingers into her getting a cry of pain on top of arousal. "Oh yes. This will be fun." He picked her up and lifted her to his shoulder, fireman style before turning to leave the room.

Karim rushed down the long hall his heart pounding. He tried to come up with an answer of what to tell Jameer but nothing seemed right. He could lose his head over this, literally. He burst through the doors and saw his Princes face. But he knew at that moment that his friend already knew.

"Find her and kill him. I want his head on my table for dinner!"

* * *

The heat of the sun seemed to intensify as they moved through the desert sun. The two horses rode side by side one rider sitting high in his saddle the other slumped over sideways. Her tied hands hanging over the other side of the horse. He had not even bother to cover her, as the sun beat down on her nude body. Cooking it with each step the horse took towards an unknown. 

Every now and then he would cast glance over to her. She disgusted him. Her way of life disgusted him. Witches had killed his family years before. It was how he had lost his right eye. The patch the only remains of a Mother he barely knew. A family friend had found him after the massacre and had wrapped his dead mother's shirt around his head covering where his eye had been. Now he still wore a piece of that same shirt as a part of his patch. A reminder of the revenge he would one day get.

"And it starts with you witch." he sneered knowing what his task was to be. "I will have you even if you will be well used before I get you. But I can assure you I will have you. And when I do. You will wish you were dead."

He rode into camp parading her like she was his trophy. But the tent before him was the one he wanted to please. Stopping just short he quickly dismounted and then turned to the other horse. Pulling her over his shoulder he stepped inside.

Even before he had reached camp he could hear the noise of the party coming from his home. And he knew exactly who it was. Now as he entered the tent everyone seemed to silence immediately. He was the traitor sitting near the one he came to see.

"We thought you might have some difficulties brother."

"None. And you?"

"None. Though Prince Jameer wants your head on his table for dinner tonight."

Shameer smiled at his brother. He had become a friend and servant with the Prince years ago, only because of his gift. And now that gift would serve them in getting what they wanted. Revenge on the witches and the Prince that was their sworn enemy.

He tossed Prue on the ground before Karim, "Consider her a gift. But you must promise me that I will have her."

"That is a promise I can assure you brother. Now sit, drink."

Shameer sat next to his brother and the man who had come to free him from the prison. After several drinks he found himself looking at Prue.

"You want her now brother. Take her, she is yours for the night."

Shameer looked at his brother, "What of the ceremony?"

"We can do it tomorrow. Take her. Before I change my mind." He smiled at his brother and laughed as he reached down and picked her up from the floor and left the tent.

* * *

He looked back on when he was reunited with his younger brother. They had both thought the other killed on the battle that had claimed their parents and three sisters. But now they were together, and together they would take back what was rightfully theirs. Their family heritage: the throne of Dughia.

He held her in front of him and looked up and down her sun burnt body.

"I could take you right now and you wouldn't even now. But where is the fun in that." He dragged her to the center post of his own tent securing her hands to the large nail sticking out of it near the top. Her back showing signs of blisters from the sun.

He ran his hand down her sides and reaching at each breast. "I know just the thing for you Prue." He clapped his hands twice, as several women came running out from all areas of the tent.

It was something they had seen more times then they cared to another women hanging for all to see. But it was something they knew what was for them to do as several stayed near him running their hands up and down his chest, the rest went to her.

As he watched them caress her and touch at her, he laughed loudly knowing that soon she would awaken and the drug in her system would not be as powerful. She would know what was really happening to her and then he would take her.

He wasn't sure how long they had been there. He watched them with her and then went back to the three with him. The sex was nothing to him anymore, it as more of a diversion of what was to come for him and his brother. But as he looked up again he could see her pulling at her hands trying to break free.

He clapped his hands and they all left the room.

"Hello witch. Remember me? Sure you do." He ran his hands down her sides as he held one hand to the back of her head holding her against the post. "Now I will show you what respect means around here." He said as she drooled down her shoulder and thrust himself into her from behind.

The scream could be heard throughout the camp as he pushed himself into her harder, before releasing her from the post and spinning her around, only to attach her arms again. Having her facing him. He ran his tongue over her body as he slowly moved his way down running his tongue inside her, before going back along her body and held her nipple with his teeth. But it was not long again before she cried out in pain as he rammed himself into her. Her burnt back rubbing against the rough wood of the post as he thrust himself over and over.

* * *

The cries echoed out again but this time not in the desert, now they were from the far reaches of the desert in San Francisco. 

Piper quickly ran into the living room and grabbed at Phoebe who was fighting a nightmare. "Phoebe! Wake up!" she shock her sister awake only to have her pull back away from her.

"No get away from me. Make it stop. Make him stop."

Piper looked up at Leo who had come in the room right behind her. But all he did was shrug his shoulder. He didn't know what to do, and as Piper looked back at Phoebe he could see that she didn't know either.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper couldn't even get close to her sister to offer her any comfort. Every time she did, Phoebe would pull away from her and scream for her to get away.

She stood in the doorway to the dining room and watched as Phoebe hugged the pillow and rocked back and forth. To her she thought she could hear her mumbling incoherently to herself. But couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Leo."

"They don't understand what's going on." He appeared from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Piper leaned back against him worrying about Phoebe in the living room and Prue, god only knew where. "Leo what am I going to do?" she asked as she watched her youngest sister withdrew into somewhere.

"You need to get through to her Piper. Get her to understand what is going on and get her to tell you what she saw."

Piper stepped back from Leo's safe embrace, "What do you mean what she saw?"

"Look Piper all I know, is that she must have seen something with her powers that made her react that way. And my first guess is it has something to do with Prue."

Piper looked back again to the living room and without another word walked quietly towards Phoebe. "Phoebe. Please talk to me sweetie." She sat in the far end of the couch from her sister. Waiting patiently as she moved a small amount closer to her sister. "Phoebe. I'm not going to hurt you. But I need you to tell me what you saw. Did you see Prue?" she moved a bit closer and saw her sister flinch slightly.

Piper waited till Phoebe was more comfortable with her sitting that close. "Honey. Look at me. It's Piper."

Phoebe held her eyes to the coffee table. She heard Piper talking to her but she was too afraid to move. To afraid he would get her again.

Piper took a chance and reached out and took Phoebes hand in hers. At first she felt her sister flinch and then Phoebe reached to her, wrapping her arms around her tight, as she let her tears cascade down her face like a waterfall.

Piper instinctively placed her arms around her sister and held her tight. Speaking softly to her to ease her fears.

Phoebe just held on to Piper, the only person she had then to protect her from what she saw and felt.

Piper didn't push her sister, she just waited for her to tell her what she had seen in her own time. Especially since Piper was 90percent certain that what Phoebe had seen or felt; was Prue.

She wasn't even sure how long it had taken before she felt Phoebe relaxing in her arms. But Piper never let up. She had to be there for her sister no matter what. It was times like this that both Prue and Piper didn't envy their youngest sister. In fact it was these times the older Halliwells wished they had her power. Times when they wished they could protect her from any pain she might feel or see with her visions.

Phoebe reached up and took Pipers hands in hers. Pulling them close to her for more comfort.

Piper finally let her voice carry across the room as she held Phoebs head to her chest with her chin resting on the top of it, "Phoebe, what did you see?" her voice soft and gentle as she patiently waited for an answer.

Phoebe waited and tried to piece together what she had seen and felt. But most importantly how. "I saw and felt everything. It was so." She closed her eyes trying to keep everything under control., "So violent."

Piper didn't move, she just let Phoebe talk to her.

"I felt everything as she had. He raped her and then left her just hanging there. But then he would come with friends and beat her, torture her. They would just laugh as she tried to use her powers on them. But she was too weak and couldn't. I think he drugged her so she couldn't." Phoebe buried her face into Piper as she recalled what she had seen.

Piper had closed her eyes as Phoebe went on with more details of what this monster had done to her sister. The one that was always so strong and protective of the two of them, but as she listened to Phoebe one thing seemed to come to her mind. Somehow this was different then any other premonition Phoebe had had before. It was as if she was actually Prue. "Phoebe, why was this so different?" She asked a question more for her sisters' safety. What ever she had done it was a growth in her power and Piper wanted to more prepared for next time

Phoebe sat silent before answering. And only because she knew Piper would get mad at her. "I tried to connect with her, like I did the Succubus that night." She it said so quietly Piper nearly missed it, but she didn't.

Piper was stunned and then shocked and then she felt anger. "You what?!"

"I had to Piper. It was the only way to find her. So I tired to use my power the same way as when the Succubus was channeling through me. And it worked."

"Yeah it worked. And it nearly backfired Phoebe." Piper shot back. She knew Phoebe meant well, it was just her method. A method that Piper couldn't protect her from.

"Piper I had to try." Phoebe sat up from the comfort of Pipers embrace. "I couldn't just sit here and do nothing while my big sister is out there, god knows where."

Piper held Phoebes gaze. She knew she was right. And in most ways Piper was glad Phoebe did what she did. But she saw what it had done to Phoebe, and it scared her that her sister could be that vulnerable so easily. "Phoebe I'm sorry I snapped at you. But you didn't see you when you came out of the that visions honey. You really sacred me."

"I'm sorry Piper. But I had to do something." Phoebe locked eyes with Piper as she pleaded her case silently.

"I know sweetie." Piper reached over and pulled Phoebe back towards her. "So besides seeing Prue, what else did you see? Anything that will lead us to her."

"If I wasn't mistaken I would say she was in some Arab country. The man that raped her was dressed like a sheik or something. And so where the rest of the men."

Piper thought a moment before realizing what might have happened.

* * *

Everything in her mind was just a blur. But the pain that her body was sending to her mind was very real.

She had lost count the number of times he had whipped her or raped her. She had tried her powers but they had little effect on him or any of the men he brought with him. She knew to some point he was giving her a drug. He would let her start her slide before giving her a small pick me up and the torture would begin again.

"I see you are awake. Maybe I should have my brother come in and visit you again. He really does like having you around you know." Karim walked past her as she felt hands lifting her off the ground and dragging her around the room.

She heard them talking and knew it was about her to some degree. And the pull to her arms as they lifted her hands above her head she knew where she was. Back on the same pole that had severed as many a torture moments for her.

She felt the hands of the many women against her skin again as they reached all over her body. She tried not to react but the drug again she could feel entering her systems. But soon the women were sent away and she could see Shameer walking towards her.

"Good morning witch. Soon your powers will be my brothers and then you and I can really have some fun. I like my women when they don't try to send me flying through the air. And for your insolence last night for just such a thing you will pay now. And then tonight at the darkness of the quarter moon. My brother will rape you of your powers and I will just plan rape you." She could see the men behind him as they started to laugh and it was then he reached around and spun her around so she faced the pole.

She could feel their hands touching her and caressing her body. She could hear their laughter and feel their drool as one kissed her violently on the neck his drool running down her shoulder. She could feel the burning heat as one went into her, but as he finished she felt another enter her from behind. She cried out in pain as they raped and beat her. Leaving her hanging nearly lifeless to the pole.

She reached down inside herself from somewhere and defended herself the only way she could. She heard their cries of surprise as one by one they flew across the tented area. She felt the whip against her skin and yelling as she again threw them back away from her.

"Witch! You will pay for disgracing me." Shameer stepped up to her and held her head back as she felt the liquid splash against her skin. "But don't worry I won't kill you yet. My brother needs your powers first. And then I will kill you. And be assured it will be long and very painful

Her fear mounted as she took in the smell of what they had poured on her. She turned her mind to her sisters. The smell of gasoline strong in her nostrils, as she saw the match been lit off the pole she was still attached to, she prayed her sisters would find her in time


	10. Chapter 10

Piper wanted to stop what Phoebe was doing but she knew that there would be no stopping her baby sister once she had her mind made up. Another attribute she shared with Prue, their determination to finish something even if they knew they wouldn't be able to. But in this case Piper knew Phoebe would find the connection again, no matter the cost to herself.

Phoebe sat with her legs crossed and held tight onto the picture of the three of them, taken a few months ago. She reached out like she had before and was quickly pulled into a premonition.

She was quickly thrown from her vision as she fell forward to the floor. Piper quickly leaned down to catch her before she hit the ground. She held on to Phoebe as she gasped for any thread of air she could getm as her hands reached her own throat hoping that it might help in some way.

Easing Phoebe back up, Piper slowly rubbed her hand on her back. It was the same motion her and Prue used to use whenever Phoebe had woken up from a nightmare as a young child. "Short breaths honey. Take it easy. Here take this." Piper handed her the glass of water and felt Phoebes shaking hands wrap around it.

She waited till Phoebe had calmed slightly before poising the question she desperately needed to know.

"It was him."

Piper looked at Phoebe confused. "Who?"

"Him the man at the club. The Prince."

Piper felt her heart beat in her chest. _Prince Jameer? How? Why?_ "Phoebe are you sure?"

"Yes. I only saw him briefly that night but I knew it was him. He was standing over her. But then I seemed to take on Prues emotions again and that was when I was thrown out of my vision."

Piper couldn't believe that a man of the Princes stature would go to such extremes as to kidnap their sister. But the question now was, how would they prove it and how would they get her back?

Piper sat beside Phoebe as she rested on the couch. Her premonition took more out of her then she had thought. But as she sat there she thought about what Phoebe had seen and what Leo had told them.

"LEO!" she called out to their whitelighter and their friend, a friend that had fast become more of a brother.

"What?"

"Leo. Look we know where Prue is and you have to take us there." Piper knew that her sister needed them both and fast.

"Piper."

"No! Do not stand there and tell us that you can not take us. Our sister was kidnapped by some weird power seeking human that could do god knows what to her and any one else if he actually gets her powers. And I think we have all learned over the past few months what our powers can do to a human. So do not stand there and give me some _whitelighter ordnance rule bullshit_ about not being able to help us." Her finger pointing out each word as it drove into his chest.

Leo took her hand in his and pulled her towards him. But instead of an embrace she pushed back and away from him.

"Leo?"

"Piper I came to tell you that I can take you."

"Great. See I knew it." she started to pace the room impatiently as she fumed at the elders once again. "Those damn elders always meddling in our lives and then when one of us gets in trouble because of some power hungry human they set their foots down and say..yes?" she paused as his words sunk in. "Wait they said yes?"

"They said yes." He nodded and smiled at her.

Piper looked up at him and then lifted her head towards the ceiling, "Sorry." She apologized to the unseen forces behind her and her sister's destiny. "Guess I kinda put my foot in it hey?"

"I little. But it's ok. They understand." He reached his arms around her and embraced her, taking in her warmth in that moment. He knew that what they were all about to do would be very dangerous. And right then he just wanted to hold her in case something did happen.

Piper looked at Phoebe and her pale features. "Honey you ok?"

Phoebe looked over at Piper but was unsure of herself for that split moment. A moment the Piper picked up on as she went over and embraced her sister. "We'll get her back honey. But are you sure you are up to going?"

"I'm fine Piper. Let's just go get Prue." Phoebe snapped back but looked up at Piper right away. "Sorry."

"Its ok. Let's just go."

Leo stepped up to the two sisters and wrapped his arms around the both of them. The three of the disappearing into a bask of blue and white particles of light.

* * *

He paced back and forth as one minister after another left the room each one conveying the same news. No one had seen or heard from Karim. He had been his trusted right hand for more years then he cared to count. And now he had betrayed him worse then anyone before. "Find them both." was the order he sent out, but his mind kept going, "Where have they disappeared to?

"We have no idea you majesty. He disappeared shortly after you ordered for Sahmeer's head."

"I want them both found and executed for treason." He bellowed before his audience.

He cleared the room and wondered how he had let everything go the way it had. He knew his father would not be pleased with him. But he had done all he could. He turned suddenly at the sound or the chamber door opening, "You had better have their heads on a platter."

"Your majesty." The servant bowed before his Prince as he held out a tray before him. A single white envelope resting on the top.

Jameer looked suspiciously at the envelope before taking it from the tray and motioning for the servant to leave him. Reading the contents of the paper he felt his rage build inside him. His enemy had taken two more of his key marks in the fierce battle that had been occurring in his country for the past four days. "FIND THEM!" was all he roared as he tossed down the message and stormed out of the royal chamber.

He made his way through the palace only to be stopped by a spectacle of white and blue lights.

Piper took a hold of Phoebe, knowing the effect of orbing, as they reappeared in the palace hallways. Though as she did she instantly froze the person she saw heading towards them. "Phoebs?"

"I'm ok. Let's just get this guy." She answered as she stepped back from her sister.

They made their way quickly down the hall, though not really sure where they were heading. Until they came closer to the man Piper had frozen. Piper recognized him immediately as the Prince she had met in the club. His long flowing gowns and robes.

Leo orbed them all to a room to the side, before looking at the two sisters.

"Go Leo. This is our fight." Piper said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." She added in the end, as he orbed out, knowing that what she and Phoebe had to do was personal.

Phoebe sat on the couch as she looked at the man before her. She wanted nothing better then to lash out at him, but some thing inside her stopped her.

Piper looked over to her sister and then turned to the man before them.

"Where is our sister?"  
"Honestly I have no idea."

Phoebe stood up and glared at the man,. "What in the hell do you mean you have no idea?"

"She was taken from me a few days ago. By a family of traitors. Something you know about. They have taken us all to the point of civil war."

"All we want is our sister back. Nothing more." Piper locked eyes with the Prince as she conveyed her message to him

Jameer looked at Piper and then past her. How was he to tell her what he had learned just a few minutes before thier arrival.

--- ----

The room was dark and gloomy as the three of them made their way through it. Piper had taken a hold of Phoebe in case her injury flared up again, but so far the youngest Halliwell was enduring.

Jameer looked at his servant to his right and motioned for him to pull out the slab he had seen earlier in the days before.

Piper was the first to see as she held on to Phoebe. The charred body was not enough for them recogmize, but the unmarked diamond on the neck was.

Both sister gazed as realization slammed into them. … They were too late. Their big sister was dead.


	11. The End

He had let his servants lead them down the passages to their room. He felt his heart go out for them, as he himself had felt it the moment he had heard and then seen her. At first she was like a collection for him, another wife for his harem. But as he had seen her more and more he had fallen in love with her. Her jet-black hair and her ice blue eyes. She was different them any of his another brides.

He summoned the captain of this guard. "Find them and bring them to me alive. I don't care how you get them here but I want them alive." His meaning was clear. They could do with them as they pleased but they were not to die. That was for him to do.

For all the years he had been the captain of the guard he had only once seen his Prince get his hands dirty with the blood of the enemy. And that was in a war long ago when his father had dethroned the previous king. His Prince had killed his then Queen, leaving room for his own mother to take her rightful place. But he knew the tone in his Prince's voice all to well. He wanted this kill for his own personal pleasure.

--- ----

Piper looked down at Phoebe on the bed, who had long since cried herself to sleep. But even in her restless slumber, Piper could see the slight heaves Phoebe was having. It was the same ones that she was having; the heaves of lost tears.

As she looked out to the setting sun over the desert, she looked back on a day when her and Prue had shared an apartment near the beach.

_"Come on Piper. You, me, the sunset. It'll be great."_

_"I don't know Prue. I really don't feel up to it."_

_Prue stepped towards her sister and pulled her to her feet. "Do I care? Come on, we are going down to that beach and we are going to watch the sunset over the Pacific Ocean. And who knows. Maybe we'll see it rise back up again."_

_Piper followed after her sister as she dragged her towards the front door. __"Prue you don't even like the beach." Piper tried her last resort to not go with her sister._

_Prue turned and locked eyes with Piper, "And you do. And you love the sunsets. And I know this is what you want to see right now. So I don't care if I don't like the beach. This is for you. Not me."_

_Prue guided her sister down to the beach as they then set out the blanket and sat down. Prue wrapping her arms around Piper from behind as she sat in behind her. The two of them held in lost thoughts of their own._

_Piper looked out to the ocean as the sun started its descent towards the sea. She had had a rough day. Her boyfriend had dumped her, the same day she had not been offered the job at the bank she wanted. And she got a B+ on her last exam. Though that Prue had told her was the least of her worries._

_Piper looked out and the beams of red, orange, purple and yellow seemed to strike her in the face. Each beam of colour was representing a part of her as she felt the warm embrace of Prue behind her._

_"I love you Prue." Piper said quietly as she leaned back into her big sister and let her love wash over her._

_"Me too Piper." She replied as she held on tight to Piper and let the love between them speak the unspoken words._

Piper never took her eyes off the sun as it set into the desert sand. She held her arms around her and squeezed tight, "I love you Prue." She whispered quietly as she closed her eyes and felt the tears starting down her cheeks again.

* * *

"Your majesty. We have secured the enemy."

He looked up at his captain of the guard yet the expression was to him meaningless. He knew his men had beaten and tortured the criminals before they had advised him of their capture.

At first he made no movement, "I will be there shortly." He finally answered. These were the men that had taken from him his new bride. The one chance to bare a son to his country. A chance for his family to go on and rule his country proud as his father had, though with the changes he had in mind.

He stood and made his way slowly to the doors before him, but one thought was on his mond. Make them suffer the way he knew they had made her suffer.

* * *

Phoebe felt the restless in her own body as she drifted to sleep. Her dry heaves of tears had finally made her succumb to sleep though not a peaceful one.

_"Damn it Phoebe. Why are you so irresponsible? Do you do things to piss me off?"_

_"You are not the boss of me."_

_"To hell I am not. Grams left me in charge and till you understand the meaning of the word. You can spend the rest of the weekend in your room." Prue yelled back at her baby sister. She couldn't even remember how the argument started, but in the end they both shot words back and forth, and Phoebe had been banished to her room._

_Prue had been siting on the couch when she felt the presence of someone cuddling next to her. At first she wanted to lash out, but she saw the look on her sisters face and placed her arms around her to protect her._

_"Prue I'm really sorry I got in a fight. But they were saying things about Mum and you and Piper. I had to defend you. I know it wasn't right and that you taught me to walk away but this time I couldn't. I'm sorry."_

_Prue looked down at Phoebe, she had always taught her not to fight, but even Prue knew that sometimes they just pushed to hard. And she knew this was something her youngest sister had endured everyday. And in the end she had fought back defending her family._

_"I love you Prue." Phoebe said, as she snuggled closer to Prue and eventually fell to sleep in her sisters' arms, a place she always felt safe.

* * *

He looked down at the men before him. Their beaten forms against the wooden racks sent an unseen adrenaline through him._

He watched as the tar was poured into the their lungs. Getting them to talk or just to torture them no one was certain. But the electrical rods against their skin sent the screams throughout the palace.

"Enough. Leave us." He glared at the man before him and slowly stood up to him. "You are still nothing."

"You took what was rightfully ours."

"And you stole my new bride."

"She was nothing to you. Just another women to add to your harem. If you wanted her back so bad you knew what it would take."

"My throne."

"Which is rightfully mine!"

He slammed his fist into the mans jaw, sending his blood and sweat across the room.

"She was going to bare my son. And I did love her."

"Well now she is dead. Burned like the witch she was." he spat in his Princes face. He knew he had lost but he wanted to hurt the man even now the best way he could. "Maybe you can take one of her sisters. They are just as powerful as she was."

He had heard enough. He spun on his heals, "You could have never won this Karim. You should have just let it go. Good bye Cousin." He held his hand over the switch flicking it on, sending the electrical currents through them both as he left the room. Their screams filling the spaces between the large walls and then nothing

* * *

_She looked out over the crowd of faces and laughed as her big sister was standing up sending out a wolf whistle as she accepted her diploma. Just having Prue believe in her at that moment filled her with more love then she had ever felt. They had their differences, but right then she looked at her and they seemed to lock eyes sending their love through the air._

_Prue was the first to embrace Phoebe as the crowd started to break. She wrapped her arms around her sister and spun her around in a big hug. A hug that Piper soon joined._

_"I am so proud of you baby."_

_"Thanx Prue. That means a lot to me."_

_The three of them sat in the grass later that night the sun setting down past their mother's tombstone. No words were needed as they sat beside each other arms intertwined as the wind softly kissed the faces. A kiss they all knew came from their mother._

Piper sat beside Phoebe and held her in her arms when she woke up. They both sat there with fresh tears falling down their faces.

"Lets go home Piper." Was all Phoebe said as she rested her head on Pipers shoulder.

Piper wiped the tear from Phoebes face as she called for Leo.

They wanted to have words with Jameer for taking their sister in the first place. But they knew it would do no good. He took and he lost her to another. And now they had all lost her.

Though before leaving they cast a spell so he could never consume the powers of another witch again.

Leo took them to the one spot he knew they would want to go. Leaving them in peace he kissed Piper gently on the cheek and placed a reassuring hand on Phoebes shoulder. "Call me when you're ready to go home."

Phoebe leaned against Piper as fresh tear rolled once again. They didn't say anything just sat there for each other. A gentle breeze brushed past them and Piper reached up and wiped away a tear.

"At least she is with Mum and Grams now." Piper said solemnly, as she wrapped her arms around Phoebe.

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe she will come see us like Grams and Mum do now and then."

"Either way we will see her again someday Phoebs."

They sat silently again as the sun set into the Pacific Ocean.

"I love you Prue." They said in unison quietly, as she watched the last ray sink, to mark the final end of the day.

The End

* * *

thanx to all that read my little tale, and more to those that replied... I'll start posting another one son I promise..

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
